Tora the Cat
by vanila-chan
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke destroy half of the Konohan forest during a 'friendly' spar, as punishment, they are sent on a mission to capture Tora the coughDEMONcough cat. But the mission is not quite the simple D rank they think... senile baa-chan.


Happy HP part 2- it comes out in Australian cinemas today~

And have fun to all who get to watch it~

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto, if I did, it'll be so random that I doubt there would be not fansXDD

* * *

><p>Tsunade was pissed.<p>

And no sane person wanted near her and all those jumping out of windows fleeing, thanked Kami that they weren't the object of her rage for obvious reasons- she possessed an monstrous strength and also an extensive knowledge of human anatomy. Unfortunately for a certain blonde spiky-haired Hokage-to-be and his raven haired friend, the recklessly increasing killing intent was directed at them.

"-HALF THE FUCKING FOREST? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO DESTROY-"

Naruto winced, and tried to tune out the inhuman screeching, while not letting his knees buckle under the force of her voice- he could swear it was stronger than a tornado. If he could glance to his side, he would have noticed that Sasuke was having a similar problem.

"-SUPPOSED TO BE A 'FRIENDLY' SPAR! WHAT SORT OF 'FRIENDLY' SPAR-"

He very much regretted deciding to go eat at Chouji's favourite BBQ restaurant instead of Ichiraku as usual. It seems the Ramen god was not pleased. And his punishment was running into Sasuke and having an argument about whether or not whether or not the world ended because he was not eating ramen for once by choice, thus leading to the accidental destruction of half the training grounds and the greenery around it. Seeing the corners of Tsunade's mouth twitching into a smile, he suddenly felt that the room was ten degrees colder.

Picking up a scroll from among her demolished desk, her small twitching lips stretched into a Cheshire grin, she said, "Your mission is to capture and bring back Tora."

And the two most fearsome, ANBU-leveled shinobi fainted.

* * *

><p>"Does she not have a human heart?" Naruto grumbled as they crawled in the bushes, in search of the cursed cat.<p>

"Clearly not, Utsuratonkachi. What made you think she had one?" Sasuke snapped back.

"Teme." Sasuke, deciding that he was the more mature of the two, ignored him.

But not five minutes later, Naruto grew bored again, and the need to pester the Uchiha came, "Ne, Sasuke, how old do you think that cat is? We've been catching it since we were gennin."

He shrugged, "It's not that old, it's only been five years since then."

"But Kakashi-sensei said he's been catching that same cat too… and so did Hokage-jiji…."

Sasuke frowned, now that was _very_ creepy.

"Stupid Baa-chan, making us go catch that demon kitty, I swear if I have to see that thing one more time, I'm going to make a nice furry handbag-"

"THERE! Target spotted!"

Naruto spun his head towards Sasuke's finger, and the two ninjas pounced on the cat eagerly, unfortunately their heads bashed against one another instead, effectively scarring the cat into running away.

"TEME!"

"Later dobe, get the damned cat first."

So the great chase began, dodging branches, jumping over roots, the two blood lusting ANBU could not figure out how the cat could run so friggin' fast. They were the best of the best, the most elite in their village, and yet they just could not catch the damned cat.

As the cat finally ran into a cave, an evil cackle was escaping Naruto's mouth, they finally had the demon kitty cornered.

"Here kitty, kitty." Naruto mocked- Sasuke was starting to doubt his partner's sanity, losing it over a damned cat? Well those of the ANBU were often rather eccentric. And Naruto being… well Naruto, definitely made him even weirder, if that was possible.

The cat gave a purr, and suddenly the ground beneath them gave way. Naruto's curses that promised a painful demise for the cat could be heard as they fell down towards the depths of unknown.

Sasuke didn't know how long they were falling for, but it was a very long time, since Naruto had ran out of all sorts of colourful swearwords and were repeating them in his rant about a thousand ways to kill the cat. And judging by how long they were taking to fall, he had a feeling that chakra would not break his fall, even if he could see the ground below him. Suddenly they fell with a heavy splash into violent turrents of water, he was grateful for Naruto's shrieks were now drowned out. Squinting, he could see that the water was dragging them out towards light. Suddenly they found themselves being shot out of a waterfall and freefalling again, though a much shorter period of time before they splashed into more cold water.

Doing their best to swim to shore, the two ANBU clumsily kicked and waded towards the welcoming soft grass. Landing with a thud on the grass, a shadow fell over him.

"Meow."

"YOU!"

As he made a snatch for the cat, it expertly darted out of the way, rolling over on his stomach he made another grab, but yet again the demon dodged and ran into the woods.

"I WILL ROAST YER INSIDES WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" he screamed hoarsely at the retreating figure of the swishing tail, mocking him. He tried to stand up, but he was exhausted and chakra depleted, and he fell over again.

"Give it a rest," Sasuke said, in an almost pleading voice, "we'll catch the damned cat tomorrow.

Naruto grumbled, but he relented, some sleep sounded like a nice idea anyway…

Before he gave in to the comforting darkness, he Uzumaki Naruto swore on the title of the next Hokage, was going to catch that demon cat.

* * *

><p>The next day, though the cat had thoroughly washed his scent off with the water, the stupid animal to Naruto's glee was not smart enough to hide his footprints.<p>

He ignored Sasuke's, "It's a cat Naruto." statement. He knew it was a cat, duh. But it was no normal cat. It was a evil, scheming cat demon!

Following the paw tracks in circles through the forest- the dumb cat thinks it can play smart with us, huh?- they saw a castle come into sight.

Hmm… royal cat highness?

Than suddenly fire shot straight at the unsuspecting blonde, who narrowly ducked out of the way with his ninja reflexes.

The two ninjas stared at the strangest sights they had ever laid their eyes on, a giant fire- breathing lizard in a cage(Thanks gods!) and cross dressing men in nunnery dresses running around waving sticks that shot water out.

What the froogle?

* * *

><p>Wahahahahhaha~<p>

The idea randomly came to my head after I read Tora by Ryuujin Shishou, the title made me think of the evil kitty, mwahahha

Halfway through this I was thinking of making it a Cat Returns (an AWESOME ghibli film) crossover instead, but I thought they probably have fanfics similiar to this, and making a HP crossover would probably be more original.

Reviews and favourites are very welcomed ;)


End file.
